The New Arrivals
by Psychotic115
Summary: A year later after the Herons brought Skandia's greatest treasure back, a whole new set of thieves come and are ready to try what Zavac couldn't
1. Chapter 1

A year has passed sense the Andomal has been recovered from Zavac and the pirates of the Raven. It is Hal's 17th birthday and the Herons are all gathered in Karina's eating house, which she closed for the night. Hal had invited The Oberjarl Erak, but he couldn't make it Thorn said after he returned form going to his liberated stash to get a present for Hal. The brotherband and friends were eating and having a good time when a messenger came into the room out of breath, he tried to give the message but he was to buddy breathing.

"Catch your breath and tell us what you need to tell, Kai."

Kai caught his breath then said, "Erak needs you guys in the Heron double time. A fleet of pirates are coming towards the bay, and the boat they're chasing has only one rower, but he is rowing like Gorlog is giving him unlimited strength. We don't know how long until he tires out." But before he finished the Herons were already sprinting for the docks with Lydia helping Ingvar to go as quick as he could. When they reached the bay, they were already getting the Heron ready to sail, but Erak called for them to stop.

"What do you mean stop, Oberjarl?" Stig questioned.

"When I sent Kai to get you, there were 5 ships, how many are there now Stig?" Perks glance never went away from the small lifeboat. Stig looked out to the bay and what he saw puzzled him. "There are three now, but it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes when we got your messages and got here. It takes longer than that to sink one ship, much less two." Erak smirked as he saw the man in the stand up, "Herons, watch what this man can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Another pirate ship was within hooking distance, the man threw three balls onto the ship, but it looked like a rope attached to them was on fire. "What was that Chief?" Thorn had been quite walking up to them, as usual. "I don't know Thorn, but it's either magic or Hal has a competitor for inventing." Ingvar quickly spoke, "Nobody can out invent Hal, he is the best, Oberjarl."

"Cool it Ingvar, can't..."

BANG!BANG!BANG!

The whole group fell silent has they saw the pirate ship explode into splinters and what was left of the ship was on fire and sinking fast. They all sat there in amazement at the sight. Even the Mangler couldn't sink a ship that quick. Then they saw that the man was almost through the mouth of the bay. As he passed through the mouth of the bay, the pirates turned around and sailed away from the bay, leaving the boat in the safety of the Skandian bay. The science was broken when they could hear the man shouting for a medic, a healer, anybody who could help his sisters. Then they noticed the three limb bodies in the boat. Karina was watching, then told the group, "Bring them to the eating house, and Oberjarl, get anybody that can help being a medic there, they look badly hurt." Then Lydia exclaimed with horror, "The man is pin-cushioned with arrows!" The man docked on the beach, then picked up his three sisters, and ran towards the group, before he could ask anything, Karina told him to follow her, so he did.

"Can one of you guys get the bags out of the boat?" He asked as he ran after Karina. Thorn was the first to speak, to the Herons and the small crowd that watched the spectacle. "You heard the man and Karina! Any healers or medics, go to the eating house! Herons, get the bags for the man." Then everybody was set to work. When the Herons arrived, they saw that three girls were lying unconscious on the floor by the fire, and the man was taking the arrows out of his arms and legs, making sure his sisters were being looked at first. Each time the man would break, pull out, and throw an arrow away, he rubbed the wound he suffered from an arrow thinking how bad he was when he got shot, how could this guy be doing over and over again by himself. He was glad his friends were there for him.

Then Edvin asked if he could see the arrow wounds, and when the man saw his sisters being taken care of he sat down and let him. With every arrow hole, Edvin was shocked to see that only small amounts if blood were coming out if the wounds, before he could ask the man how he wasn't unconscious, the man seemed to read his mind, "I wasn't going to let those pirates take my sisters while I blacked out op from the pain, so I ended the pain quickly by putting salt on it. All the Herons, who were listening to him, ringed that the thought. When you have a small cut on your finger and a little piece if salt gets in there, it hurts a lot. Edvin was cleaning out the wound best he could and he was bandaging each arrow hole. The man started to fall back toward Ingvar. "Make sure my sisters get better, I'm going to take a nap now." With that said he fell back into Ingvar who caught him before he fell to the floor.


End file.
